Viva La Vida: Breaking the Dragon Head
by BerylCoronet
Summary: Mafia AU, Rochu. First story in Viva La Vida universe, Wang Yao was captured by Ivan Braginsky, an infamous Bratva well known for his unpredictability. There is something Ivan needed from Yao and he will do what he can to break him, but sometimes in order to break certain people, you need to fix them first.
1. Chapter 1

**Viva La Vida: Breaking The Dragon's Head**

 **Except from a APH Mafia AU that was never realised.**

* * *

"How to break a man?"

This five words sentence have been swirling like dark ink inside an already tainted water. Ivan Braginsky shifted weight on the large, luxurious velvet lined armchair situated right beside the fireplace. The room is vast and dark, and the man is illuminated only by the heat source itself, yet the fire can never melt the cold and cruel thoughts running through this man's mind.

His brows draw in slightly at the frustration, it's been one month. Gloved fingers rubbed against each other, the only other indication that this man is angry. It's been one month and it's been too long.

"How to break a man?" he slowly mouthed the words. He have broken countless man, for the ones he can't are as dead as a doornail. He can't just do the same for this man he is facing, he can't just make sure he stopped breathing. He needs to break him.

Ivan Braginsky's irritation flicker in his eyes like the flames crackling with the woods.

Just then, a small decisive knock echoes from the wooden door. A timid and hesitant voice quite unlike the knock it made voiced "I-It's me Raivis."

"Come in."

A short man walked in carefully with undecided steps towards the side of Ivan's armchair and waited. Slight shivering masked as fidget in his limbs built up tension up Raivis's throat, and before he even realise it, he have already spoken out before the man in front of him.

"S-sir, I do think it's a very bad idea to keep Wang Yao in this state. W-What if his men are just waiting f-for.. a chance to destroy us, you know how vast his connections are... W-"

"How is he?" Ivan cut him off, interested in only what he wants to know.

"H-He.." Raivis stammered.

"What?"

"Still the same."

The muscle around Ivan's eyes twitched a little. He don't understand the kind of intense determination this man, Wang Yao possessed. Perhaps all the meetings he ever had with him meant nothing, for despite the polite speech and smiles this man called Wang Yao gives, Ivan is definitely wrong to assume that he is weak. A tiny smirk draws the side of his lips up in contrast to his unsmiling eyes, then again it would be wrong to assume that the Dragon head of the Triad would be where he was if he is not manipulative enough.

"You know Raivis, the greatest humiliation a man could ever suffer is being taken by another man willingly but reluctantly. And the greatest pleasure a man could ever have is taking another man crying and begging for everything to be stopped. Do you agree with me Raivis?" Ivan ask curiously, albeit in a tone that does not allow any disagreement.

"Y-Yes.. Sir. I agree with your statement. Bu-"

"Seems like I need to make a few more trips to take him I guess." Ivan Braginsky touched his tongue with the back of his fingers unwittingly, the few nights worth of pleasured memories filled his head again. The thrill of screams and moans, crying and begging, the smell of blood, tears, sweat and cum filling the room and their lungs with its vile scent.

It reminded Ivan of his childhood, except this time round, he enjoys it.

"Sir!" Raivis blurted out, tearing Ivan away from his thoughts. Ivan shot his eyes back to the frightened man, one that does not take too kindly to Raivis's rudeness.

"What?" he asked sternly.

"He..He.. I.. I mean Wang Yao is still bleeding pretty badly from t-the.. the last session he had with you. The doctor advise that he might die if..if .. Cause he is broken enough. So.." Raivis trailed off lightly, hoping that Ivan will get it without him being too detailed.

"Broken?" Ivan asked. "He's broken."

"Y-Yes.." Raivis replied with almost a whisper. That tone does not sound good.

But much to Raivis's surprise, Ivan merely waved him out. Raivis does not want to stay in the same room any longer and hastily rushed out of the room. The room is back to its original state as earlier, the sound of fire burning and deep breathing coming from Ivan's nostril.

The dark ink clouding his thoughts seem to disappear all of a sudden, he is enlightened as to why he cannot break the man Wang Yao. A light snicker let loose from between his chapped lips, and very soon this erupted into a loud laughter echoing through the room. Oh, how dumb you were Ivan Braginsky, he thought over and over again at this seemingly funny matter.

He took a deep breath with good humour and said to himself "Of course you can't break a broken man. You can only mend it. And I will mend every single piece of Yao's broken parts with every single part of me. I wonder how he would react."

Ivan's eyes darkened with the thirst of gratification.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viva La Vida: Breaking The Dragon's Head C2**

 **Thank you Nekomoo for the nice review. Yes the Mafia AU! is very very dark.**

* * *

Eyes shot wide open at the intense urge to puke, Wang Yao quickly held onto his mouth and scramble out of the bed. He ran to the bathroom and pour everything in his stomach out into the spotless, almost pristine toilet bowl. The first time he puke it was filled with content, but the frequent bout of vomiting left his stomach empty and soon he started vomiting bright yellow liquid, and now the water is filled with dark green liquid. The unpleasant sour and bitter aftertaste in his mouth cavity reminds him that those are bile he is puking and he urgently need to provide some sustenance for his body.

But the ordeal left him sick and weak, the urgent clamber left a bloody trail extending from the white bed sheet to the carpet floor to the bathroom tiles and all the way up in between his thigh, where the constant painful throb is only overshadowed by the intense nausea plaguing his stomach.

Seeking for some relief, Yao laid down on the cold bathroom floor with labored breath and closed his eyes. He hovered around between the conscious and sleeping state, and in between he heard some noises from the outside. It was the man he hated the most right now. The man who left him in this state.

The heavy footstep is audible in the quiet house, and it walked towards the bathroom, stopping just right in front the bathroom door. The man's presence is soon felt by Yao, but he is too sick, too weak to even lift his head, for all he is focused on is keeping the acid reflux from gushing out. He knows he can't afford another puking session.

'Medicine.' Yao mumbled out.

'No.' came the reply.

'I need it Ivan.' he cried out desperately, struggling to push himself up.

'You can't have it.' Ivan replied. He walk toward Yao who is lying naked by the side exposing every single bit of his vulnerabilities, a mere beast hiding its fangs, the real him.

'You can't have it.' he repeated it again, whispering it into his ear after picking up him like a ragdoll and cuddle him on his lap. He did not care for the blood that stained his clothing, it's just proof of his dominance, how could he get angry at the mark he left behind. He gently slide his hand across Yao's tummy, transferring his warmth to Yao as he rub it in a circular motion. 'I know your secret.'

'I..I have shared everything. Every member knows everything I had offered as part of the deal.' Yao half-cried out with his head leaned against Ivan's shoulders. He hated him, but the urge to puke at every movement forced him to depend on Ivan.

'No. Not that Yao. Not that.' Ivan cooed lovingly. 'You know, actually we aren't too different.'

'We are.' Yao protested.

'You know. Won't it be nice if you're finally one with me.' Ivan ignored his answer and said, hands still circling around his stomach. 'Do you know that they left a womb in you?'

'That's impossible!' Yao blurted out calmly, but the undeniable hint of horror laced the nuances of the spoken words. Ivan's ears perked at this. Wang Yao's heart race, even though he knew that it's impossible but the prospect of it scares him to his core.

'Hmmm.. I wonder. ' Ivan continued, purposely leaving the conversation hanging in the air. Isn't it the best, to leave a person wonder, Ivan thought.

And then realisation coiled around Yao's heart like thorny, poisonous vines that suddenly gripped on too tight. 'How did you know!?' Yao asked, biting back the reflux. Cold sweat dotted across his forehead and made his exposed skin sticky, it was more than just the illness that's causing the sweating now. It was fear.

Ivan did not reply.

'How did you know!?' Yao asked again, a little louder with all that he have. 'How..How...' he trailed off in trauma, every single unwanted event that he tried so hard to get rid of so that he can effectively reject it in his mind came gushing mercilessly through the broken floodgate. 'I'll kill you. I'll destroy everything you own and I'll kill you Ivan Braginsky.' Yao mumbled out in his uneasy daze. His labored breath seems more laborious from all the agitation, Ivan tightened his hold on Wang Yao, nuzzling in between his neck. 'You could always take my offer and work with me. We could rule the world.'

The tightened hold seems to trigger another bout of intense nausea, and Yao broke free of Ivan's hand only to pour himself into the toilet bowl again. The reflux pumped again and again and again, and even when there's nothing left it still kept pumping, tears filled his eye line from the exertion. Yao fell to his side on the floor again, too tired to retort nor move. He kept all his intentions in his heart, he promised himself he will erase everyone who knows the past him, and he will do it.

A mere beast, gasping with desire. That's the real Wang Yao.

The laborious breathing slowed down and muscles eased. Yao fell asleep from his ordeals, leaving Ivan sitting alone staring at him. A lone glistening line of saliva trailed down his cheek, dried clear mucus stain is visible near his nostril, pale and haggard, dark eye circles haunt his under eye. Yet even at the end of his malicious struggle, Yao revealed his expression: One of pitiable victory smirk.

Carrying the man was an easy task for Ivan, Yao have significantly lost some weight since he fell sick yesterday. Even then, he was never heavy to begin with. He placed Yao's naked body under the comforter. This area around this house is extremely cold, making the room naturally cold to begin with. He increases the heater up a little more and looked back at the man resting on the bed.

Jest tottered at the edge, threatening to tumble all out of Ivan's mouth, but he managed to held it back. Then again, there is nothing he can't say to a sleeping man. And so delivered the final blow.

'I will become one with you.' Ivan started, whispering to Yao. 'I have become one with you here.' he continued, sliding his palm down the slight curve from his waist to in between his thigh. 'And I will become one with you here as well.' he finished, placing another palm at Yao's tummy, stroking it.

Ivan placed a kiss on Yao's bitter lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Viva La Vida: Breaking The Dragon's Head C2**

 **Hihi, thank you nekomoo and Lol for the nice reviews again!**

 **Welp, I enjoy writing this one a lot.**

* * *

'What do you think you're doing?' a voice called out, startling Toris. The metal plate containing a glass of water and a few tablet threatened to spill over from the fright. Toris knitted his brow and turned around gingerly before hushing the person at the end of the long corridor down: 'Shut up Raivis, do you want the whole world to know about it.'

'Are you crazy? Are you trying to bring medicine to Wang Yao? Our boss specifically told us not to give him any medicine because of the baby. If he has a miscarriage because of your medicine, we're all going to be dead meat Lit. hua. nia.' Raivis retorted agitatedly, poking Toris as he refer to him by his code name.

A nerve twitched at Toris's temple at how dense Raivis is.

'First of all, it's just between us two so stop referring to me and Eduard by our code names, it's annoying. Secondly, if I do not give Wang Yao this medicine he is going to puke himself to death, and we do not want that. Have you forgotten that he is China since you're so particular about code names? Macau, Hong Kong and Taiwan is already tearing the world apart looking for him, imagine what is going to happen to us if Wang Yao is really dead. Thirdly and lastly, get this in your thick skull: There is absolutely no baby. A man can't give birth okay?' Toris explain in low voice between his gritted teeth.

Now it's Raivis's turn to knit his brow at Toris. 'I was there at the diagnostic with Boss. I still remember clearly how Wang Yao went insane when the doctor broke the news to him and showed him those ultrasound scan. The doctor said it was the result of too much estrogen injection and a womb transplant when he was younger...' he trailed off trying to make sense of the situation.

Toris open his mouth wanting to speak but halted his words and just look at Raivis, wondering if he should reveal any more information he have. Sometimes, it is really hard to figure if Raivis is faking his ignorance or not, that even after so many years of working with him, and knowing that he is not what he seems on the surface, his own brain seems to be conditioned to believe that Raivis is that dense and dumb.

Toris let out a sigh, looking out the windows by the side that glares at the snow capped mountains. Does it really matter if Raivis is manipulating him to get more information or not, he thought. They are all in the same boat anyway, crickets all tied on the same string.

'Have you liaised with Eduard regarding the service blockage over the new import routes.' Toris finally asked Raivis.

'Yes.' Raivis replied, demeanor changed into a more scheming one in that split second. 'The local authorities seems to have receive a tip off from some anonymous source, but Eduard have traced the so called anonymous source to American soil with my information.'

Toris nodded his head. The quiet atmosphere is only filled in by the loud howling wind outside the window. Suddenly, a loud screech and rattling chain came tearing out from the room at the other end of the corridor, it echoes through eerily out of the hallway and into the ears of Toris and Raivis, sending a shudder down their spine.

'He woke up.' Toris mumbled worriedly. He headed off with the medicine but was immediately held back by Raivis. 'Don't do that, the baby will be affected by the medicine.'

'Stop it Raivis, there was never any baby. Fine, if you need to know I'll say it: there seem to be something Wang Yao is deeply afraid of and Ivan seems to know it, so he set this whole thing up to drive Wang Yao nuts so that he will work with us. Let me go, I don't want to spill the water.' Toris explained, as the screaming in the background get more derange and blood-curdling.

'But the ultrasound scan and the doctors...?' Raivis asked.

'Those are all set up by him. How hard is it to set all these things up when they all listen to Ivan. And since you can fake almost everything how hard is it to fake those ultrasound scan machine and result? You know? Raivis?' Toris explain even more, the tugging of his elbow from Raivis's hold gets a little more desperate. 'Let go Raivis.'

'What...?' Raivis replied in disbelief. 'No... Boss look genuinely happy that he's finally having a child. Even though I shudder at the thought of it.'

Tories look at Raivis feeling a little pity for him. He actually fell for Ivan's trick, he can't believe it to the extent that he need to voice it out. 'Raivis, Raivis, you must be losing your touch. I can't believe you actually fell for Ivan's subpar act.' he sneered.

'No!' Ravis retorted in slightly agitated manner, accidentally pulling Toris's arms and spilling a little of the water in the glass.

'Hey..'

'No Toris! The boss is genuinely happy. I can tell from look of his eyes he is not lying.' Raivis insisted.

'Doesn't matter to me. Let me go Raivis.' Toris nudge at him annoyed.

At this moment, the screaming turned into a mix of coughing-choking and gurgle like sound. The change of sound turn the head of both men and Raivis hurried down the corridor with Toris by his side. They burst into the door only to find that Wang Yao is choking on his own vomit, and because his limbs was bounded tightly in chains to the bed, he can't turn to his side and puke it out.

'Where's the nurse?' Toris asked, looking around only to find a figure convoluting on the bed.

'One thing for sure, she's going to get fired. I'll get the key.' Raivis replied, rushing out of room again and down the corridor.

Toris quickly put the tray at the side table and turned Yao's head as much as possible to the side, quickly using his fingers to dig the fluid out of his mouth. The choking process pushes the liquid up into his nose and back down his throat, Wang Yao's eyes turn as he is slowly drowning in his own vomit. Alas there are only this much Toris could do and Yao slowly loses his conscious.

'RAIVIS! QUICK!' Toris shouted worriedly, voice echoing out of the room and down the corridor.

'Yeah yeah, coming.' Raivis panted heavily, rushing into the room with a chain of keys and unlocked the chains dangling on the bed.

Toris turn the unconscious man down towards the floor and dig the remaining fluid out of his mouth, patting his back harshly in the meantime. The last of the fluid came out of Wang Yao's mouth in multiple thick silvery saliva strand that extending down to the cold marble floor and to Toris's fingers.

'Grab me some tissue.' Toris requested, which was promptly fulfilled by Raivis. Toris wipe Wang Yao's mouth and his fingers clean before placing his head back to the pillow.

'Boss saw me. He's not going to be happy about this...' Ravis's face turned pale in horror.

'B-Boss?' Toris turned to Raivis alarmed. 'Shit.' he mumbled as he quickly pick up the pills and tried to get Yao to swallow it, but no matter how hard he try, it refuses to go down. Panic left him with a last disgusting resort and turning his nose up, Toris put the pill and held the water in his mouth before looking back at Yao's face.

'W-What are you doing...' Raivis scrunched his face up in disgust, sort of predicting what is Toris going to do with his actions.

Toris tilted Wang Yao's head up and opened his mouth wide, pouring the content in his mouth and pushing the pills down Yao's throat with his tongue. The water and the nudging of the tongue finally manage to down the pills into Yao's throat at the cost of Toris's mouth.

'What are you doing?' a boyish voice asked that does not belong to either Toris nor Raivis. The very same voice that squeeze the blood out of their hearts and left them trembling. 'S-s-s-sir.. W-w-what brings you here?' Ravis managed to stammered out first.

'What are you doing?' Ivan asked again. The gloomy lights outside the windows manage to be bright enough to turn his figure into a silhouette from Raivis and Toris's end . His figure walked with big step towards Toris and tore his head up towards his own face: 'What are you doing to Wang Yao? Where is the nurse?'

'I-I-I don't know. China wanted water but fell unconscious before he could drink it, S-s-so I..' Toris stopped short the moment Ivan's face changed. Ivan turned his head down to the floor and found the puddle of puke that seemingly back up what Toris have explain.

'Don't do that again.' Ivan said, tightening his grip on Toris hair before throwing him to the side on the floor. 'Where is the nurse.' he demanded again, looking around the room and at the two trembling men.

'I-I-I will go and find her.' Raivis volunteered much to Toris's grimace.

Don't leave me alone with him you betrayer, Toris thought, silently berating Raivis.

Ivan pulled an armchair nearer to the side of the bed and sat down heavily on it staring at Wang Yao. Toris pushed himself up and sat on the floor slightly away from those two, wishing with all the luck he ever had in his life that Ivan will not ask him any more questions.

'How are the new import routes?' Ivan asked, eyes never leaving the figure on the bed.

'It..It's going fine.' Toris replied.

'Good. You do know what are at stake right?' he replied.

'Y-Yes Sir.'

'Good. That's very good.'

Raivis came into the door escorting a young nurse by his side into the room beside Ivan's arm chair. His eyes met with Toris, both silently understand what is going to happen to the nurse the moment she step into this room. Yet both also understand that this is the best for their situation, for they are not sacrificing themselves to save some stranger from the den of a bloodthirsty animal.

'You're fired.' Ivan simply said, eyes still did not leave the bed. His long beige trench coat is still stained with the same blood from Wang Yao, he can't bear to wash that.

'But..' the nurse meekly protested, but her wrist was immediately grabbed hold by Raivis, who looked at her and slowly shook his head. The nurse turn back at Ivan and continued: 'I-I understand.' before turning around to leave the room.

At this moment, both Raivis and Toris tensed up. Ivan stood up and in one swift move, pull out a revolver and blow a few shots at the back of the nurse's head. The loud gunshot being so near the vicinity of Raivis's ear almost blast his eardrums apart, yet so, the pounding fear in his heart is still loud and clear.

The bits and pieces of brains matter, bones and blood splattered on across Raivis and Toris's faces and body like a work of art. The one standing stood as still as possible while the one sitting sat as still as possible. Ivan turned to Raivis and said 'That what she gets for neglecting the mother of my child. Get a new nurse and ensure this does not happen again. Do you understand?'

'Y-y-y-yes Sir!' Raivis almost shouted.

'And who's the one that tied all these chains and stuff on him.' Ivan turned to the bed and ask in bewilderment.

'Y-y-y-you did Sir!' Raivis almost shouted again. Toris shot the boy a look of horror at the dense reply and back at Ivan for any out of place reaction.

'I did?' he merely said.

'Y-y-y-yes Sir!' Raivis shouted.

'Then don't do that anymore. Use .. I don't know, something else or something. And clean this place up, it's disgusting.' Ivan instructed, kicking the mutilated corpse on the floor. He turned back on Raivis's face and pick off a piece of brain matter off Raivis's cheek. 'And get yourself clean up, you as well Toris. This is disgusting.'

'Y-Yes Sir.' both of them chimed together.

'Alright, I'll be going out for a while. Give me an update when there's more news on the new import routes. And take good care of Yao.' Ivan continued cheerily, wiping his bloodied hands on his coat before leaving the room.

'G-goodbye Sir!' they chimed in unison again.

Toris and Raivis look at each other with widened eyes. And it was only after their boss's footstep is long gone from the echoes of the corridor before they finally let out the massive breath that they forgot that they are holding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Viva La Vida: Breaking The Dragon's Head C4**

 **Hi Lol, thanks for the reviews again! And thanks for all the other reviews that I have never thank you for.**

* * *

 _It's like I'm drowning at sea, hoping that you reach for me. I know you're there, but I can't see - Tragic Endings by Eminem Feat. Skylar Grey_

* * *

Wang Yao opened his eyes and was greeted by the white ceiling again. Anger fills him up once more and he started fidgeting around, but much to his dismay his mouth was seal shut with cloth and he was fitted tightly in a straitjacket. He managed to struggle to his side and what laid beside him scared the living hell out of him: Ivan was lying half naked asleep.

Yao's face turned ugly and the shock from the discovery jerk his body away from the sleeping giant. He's just sleeping only isn't he? Yao thought. The moonlight pouring in is especially bright tonight and Yao could see the monster's facial features clearly. Tall and straight nose is his defining feature, his eyelashes is the same platinum blonde as his soft hair that hang messily across his forehead. But the smirk on his face makes Yao feel like hitting him, if he could. He hated him, he hated this man that defiled him. Only thoughts of erasing him from this earth ran through his mind.

As though his cursing thoughts seems to get to Ivan, the man he is glaring holes at suddenly open his eyes and stare back innocently at Yao. This threw him in a panic as he tried to wiggle away to the other side of the bed, away from Ivan.

'You're awake.' he mumbled sleepily. 'Do you still feel like puking?' he continued in concern, moving closer and grabbing Yao's body towards his chest much to Yao's disgust. Yao protested by trashing and making noises underneath his bound as much as possible, he refuses to touch any part of this man again.

'Don't move so much. You'll hurt our baby.' Ivan said, holding him tightly. The word 'baby' seems to trigger something within Yao and he started trashing harder against Ivan, but Ivan only held on tighter. Yao refuses to give up, he felt so revolted to be force to share such an intimate ties with this man. A man. Ivan Braginsky

'I shall only warn you once. ' Ivan suddenly growled lowly, his fingers wrapped around Yao's neck and held tight. 'If my child is hurt in any way, I will not let you off.' he continued, whispering with such threatening demeanor that even Yao seems to think twice before disobeying him.

Slowly, Ivan finally let Yao go only to find his defiant eyes glaring at Ivan's face. 'Look at your pretty face.' he stated admiringly, squeezing Yao's cheeks between his fingers. 'Such a pity you're such a spiteful brat. You will be so much cuter if you start begging, like how you did when I fill you all the way up.'

Every single words spewing out of Ivan's mouth is aimed only to infuriate Yao, but Yao could only stare back angrily at him in his current situation. 'Do you really hate having my child that much?' Ivan asked casually, reaching out to a scissor from medical trolley at his side of the bed. He proceeded to snip the cloth around Yao's mouth apart.

'Yes.' an answer spat out the moment the cloth is off, with no hint of hesitation.

'Straightforward as always.' Ivan replied, grazing the sharp scissors lightly across Yao's cheek. 'You're really not cute at all Yao-yao.'

'State your fucking term.'

'Oh you know my term very well Yao. I don't think I need to say it twice.'

'Fine. Get rid of this bastard child inside me and I will consider it.' Yao snapped.

'You know. I'm a little sad that you called our child a bastard. I even thought of names for our little baby. It's going to be a little boy and I will call him Misha, don't y-'

'Shut the fuck up! What is it that you want?' Yao shouted at the man.

'Well my dear Yao, my point is: considering alone is not any good, I will need to have some concrete proof that you will take actions according to our agreement. Or I'll just have to let our child live on.' Ivan taunted in a light hearted manner, trailing the scissors now to his tummy. 'In here.'

'What do you want?'

'I want the deed of the Venetian casino in Macau. I know you own at least one or two deed to that casino, and all I am asking is just one.'

Yao glare at Ivan, breathing heavily from the anger at this exorbitant demand and humiliating words, but calculative plan have already gone through his mind before he speak: 'Fine. Get rid of this abomination and I will make sure you get one of the deed.'

'No Yao. You don't get to make decisions here. You're in my land, my territory, and so my decision. You are going to make sure I get the deed before I will consider getting rid our child for you.' Ivan said, constantly repeating and emphasizing the word 'our child' to irritate Yao.

Yao gritted his teeth and closes his eyes to keep himself from blowing off. He is this close to murder, and this close to tearing this person apart, but he is bounded and under the mercy of the man infamous for being unreasonable and irrational. His pride is wounded and all he could do is see it all being trampled to pieces, so he did the only thing he could do to salvage it: he chose to be silent.

Noticing that Yao have chosen silence as his answer, Ivan waited. He is patient, but he gets bored as well, so Ivan started pinching and playing with Yao's cheek much to the victim's mortification. Yao held his ground, he refuses start shouting like a mad man so that Ivan could get a kick out of it. The fingers running around his face suddenly stopped. Just when Yao thought that everything is over, a wet warmth vodka filled breath cover his lips, Yao open his eyes in shock to find Ivan placing his lips onto his and attempting to push his tongue into his mouth. Yao pull away enough for him the cried out 'What are you doing?' before Ivan closes the gap again.

The kiss is forceful and unprofessional, Yao was caught off guard by Ivan's action so he could only bear with it as Ivan's slimy tongue force pass his lips and twiddle with his tongue. The ticklish feeling is gross when you know that the other party's saliva is pouring into your mouth and you are forced to swallow it lest you get drowned in it. And it's even harder to reject it when Ivan is literally holding his head, not allowing him to turn away. A sharp pain soon followed on his lips, Ivan nibble and suck so hard that Yao swore the delicate skin on his lip broke.

Ivan broke apart and stare at Yao's unimpressed look. 'You're fucking gross.' Yao finally said, not wanting to swallow whatever saliva that is left in his mouth. 'Untie me, I need to go to the washroom.'

'No. If you can swallow Toris's water. You can swallow mine.' Ivan smiled, genuine in his own opinion, creepily condescending in Yao's opinion. Yao is utterly disgusted by Ivan's words, his whole skin crawls as the recollection pound mercilessly in his head just like how Ivan pound mercilessly into his body the very first day he was kidnapped into this god forsaken place. He recalled how he crawl to the bathroom bloodied and bruised after the deed was done, feeling beyond dirty. His skin was scrub red and raw and he was only forcibly stopped by the doctor and nurses after.

Everything filled him up with indescribable resentment that scream for revenge. But he's hands are tied, quite literally. Where is Hao Jing, Jia Long and Xiao Mei? He thought aggressively, they are taking way too long to get him, almost beyond his limit of forgiveness.

'I don't want to.' Yao replied.

Ivan let out a breath of intoxicating air heavily, spraying it across Yao's face. They slept on their side facing each other like a sleeping couple, yet what is exchanged between them concerns the world. 'I really really don't like repeating myself Yao-Yao. Do I really have to be forced to add this into the deal as well. Swallow it or our agreement will be off.'

'You...' Yao gritted his teeth.

'Be a good boy. I'll let you free once you swallow.' Ivan cooed cheerily. 'I promise.' He pauses for a moment before adding 'But you will have to sleep with me as well. Of course not like the first night when you're here, what are you thinking.' he chuckled.

Yao could swear that he could feel steam coming out from his nose, but slowly he shut his eyes and in one resigning gulp, swallowed all the content in his mouth in agony. 'That's a good boy!' Ivan praised immediately after. 'What a good boy.' he repeated, this time untying the buckles, clips and Velcro that held his partner down.

Finally free, the very first thing Yao did was to rush to the bathroom. He spat whatever saliva is left out, grab a toothbrush and squeeze an overflowing amount of toothpaste before brushing his teeth and gums hard. The brownish blood from the gums stain the white bubbly spit on the sink and Yao gargle his mouth and wash those taint off, seeing in slight relief as they swirl down all in the sink.

He splash the cold water still running over his face multiple times, seeking to get his cool back. The taunting and threat did get to him, he could feel fear and anger sending tremors all over his body, and he knows he need to face Ivan with a clear head again.

Yet the nagging truth of the baby growing inside him threaten to break his facade. 'Get a hold of yourself Yao, get a hold of yourself Yao, get a fucking hold of yourself Yao!' he mumbled, breathing hard from the agitation. 'You'll be okay. Trust me you'll be okay.' he repeated over and over. He can't. He's on the verge of breaking down and the feeling is all too familiar again. He look into the mirror and found a face pale as sheet from the cold water and illness, long strand of hair becomes darker in contrast as it stick on messily like tentacles all over his face and neck. It stares at him back like a frightened animal. Trembling fingers slowly reaches out to the pathetic face in the mirror, it slowly traces the cheek and jaw of the reflection.

'I..I.. I'll fix you again.' Yao whispered under his breath, and unknowingly tears starting dripping down his cheek. 'Don't cry. I promise I'll fix you again.' he continued, using his free arm to wipe the tears hastily across his eyes. 'See, you're okay. You will be okay. We came so far and no one was able to stop us. Trust me. We did it once and this will be nothing. I promise.'

You're right.

And with that, Wang Yao smiled to the boy in the mirror.

* * *

Wang Yao came out of the bathroom and stop short at the end of the bed. The change of expression on his face did not go unnoticed by Ivan, but Ivan only half sit over the other end of the bed admiring him. Seems like even he can't seem to break this man at all can he?

'Come to me.' Ivan said, spreading his arms for a hug. His chiseled upper body is riddled with scars from gunshot wounds and long cuts from sharp object of some sort, but the ugliest one of them all is still the massive one protruding around his neck. It seems that the fibrous tissue grew unevenly around his wound multiple times, signs that its owner did not take very good care of himself when this wound is inflicted. Yao stared at that wound, still a little hesitating to just crawl into the hands of his enemy.

'Are you afraid of this?' Ivan asked innocently, one hand touching the scar on his neck. 'It still hurts sometimes.' he trailed off.

'No.' Yao replied before promptly crawling in the bed slightly away, beside Ivan. He was stripped off of everything prior to the bathroom trip and its getting a little cold now that he is much more aware of his surroundings. He don't particularly want to hear Ivan's story too, all he want is to settle his part of the deal, get rid of this child, and go back home to China. Hao Jing must be having a hard time dealing with the Elders back home if they do realise that the Dragon Head is gone, revenge on Ivan can come later.

'You will remember our agreement in the morning.' Yao said quietly.

'Of course.' Ivan replied after a little moment, seemingly lost in thought just now. 'In exchange, I would add on a few new import routes on my part that I know will be useful to you.'

'I do not need them. I am not a weapon trader like you.'

'Treat it as a contribution to the project. I heard from Denmark that some of the goods to Tianjin was delayed due to some nosy authorities. If it's something even those Nordic basterds can't deliver on time, then something is really wrong. I believe somebody is trying to mess this project up for whatever reasons and I believe it is an inside job.'

Yao gave Ivan a quick glance and said 'Do not assume. Project Opus is built on trust.'

'Right, I'll just bring this up during our next meeting then.'

The cold breeze slipping in from the unhinged door slowly assimilate the heater's warmth. Yao's body reacted to this change by subconsciously tremble, 'Achoo.' an unexpected sneeze from Yao, but he just rubbed his nose in response.

'Come over here.' Ivan said, pulling up the blanket wanting Yao to snuggle under it, right beside him.

Yao hesitated.

'It's all part of the deal.'

Yao turned his head and let out a little sigh of resignation before moving himself under the blanket. Ivan covered him up, tucking the sides nicely so that no cold air will go in. He wrapped his arms and legs on top of Yao, hugging him.

Argh, so heavy, Yao thought.

But Yao cannot deny that Ivan is incredibly warm in this cold room and it is making him sleepy again. He is only glad that their skin are not touching each other, at least it's the best scenario out of this unpleasant situation. He closes his eyes. Tomorrow will get better, and that's the last thing he thought of that night.

It was a long time after did those words held in the heart spill out in the darkest of the night: 'We had the same scars. Why are you rejecting me?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Viva La Vida: Breaking The Dragon's Head C5**

 **Thank you Lol, Nekomoo and Josereyes for the kind review. It makes me happy.**

 **A/N: You know what I need? I need grammar lessons, or a grammar proficient beta reader.**

* * *

 _ **I had visions of you and I in a dream where you hold my hand.**_

* * *

'Get the fuck up from me!' muffled voice urged out under the warm blanket and body. Wang Yao trashed through the fabric and on the weight on top of him. He felt incredibly unwell and wanted to rush to the bathroom again, but Ivan is still asleep like a dead dog.

However, the moment Yao managed to slip his head and an arm out from the hole of the tangled cloth, it was immediately followed by a sharp, loud slap of flesh that split across the room. Yao waited for a few moment for Ivan to stir, after all he did just smack this big guy on his chubby cheek. The slap welt up red against his pale skin, but still it did not wake him up.

Discomfort held at the his stomach, in the area in between the end of his sternum. He really felt like puking again and he doesn't want to do it on the bed where he sleeps. 'Go away..' he cried out softly, feeling really desperate at first, but then really angry.

He slapped Ivan the second time on the face, the third time, and the fourth time until his face is really red from the amount of hits landed on his cheek. Is his flesh dead or something, doesn't it hurt?, he thought. Yao frowned as he let out a hiccup from the content rising up but stopped by his reflex, the exertion aggravate the discomfort hovering inside again. He held his fist on his mouth, trying to soothe it down before trying to hit Ivan again.

Out of nowhere, the sound of phone ringing appear from the bed. Ivan immediately open his sleepy bedroom eyes and sat up, he fumbled through the bed for the phone before picking up. Yao propped himself up a little, and look over the slightly hunched back of Ivan feeling like the wife of some husband in the midst of answering an important work call. Another hiccup, another bout of discomfort, he don't actually felt the same intensity as he did a few days ago, but still it is awful to constantly worrying about when he will throw up on himself again.

He make his way slowly and carefully to the toilet bowl and try to puke again. Perhaps if he did he might not feel that bad, yet when he finally sat beside the toilet bowl trying to induce one, nothing came out except making him feel worst. What is this, he thought with frustration.

He heard some shuffling feet, whispers and closing of door again. But he did not want to bother, at least not until he notices the same presence at the bathroom door. Yao turned his head towards Ivan and Ivan look at him straight back with his still sleepy eyes. It looks as though somebody between the two of them is not a morning person. Ivan rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before looking back at Yao again, and then without a word, he carried the Dragon's head bridal style in one swoop before heading back to the bed.

'W-What are you doing!?' Yao stuttered out in shock, he is almost afraid of what Ivan is going to do to him again.

But Ivan just stare back at him blankly with a face void of all aggression.

'Y-'

After placing him gently sitting on the bed, Ivan walk to the bedside table and grabbed a steaming hot mug of beverage before walking back to Yao again.

'Ginger tea. Good for you.' he mumbled, holding out the white mug with both hands.

Yao looked at him with unreadable expression.

'Careful it's very hot.' Ivan continued, still holding out for him.

Something struck in Yao's heart, he felt compelled to take it. But his pride does not permit it. That is until another hiccup is soothe by the ginger steam wafting from the mug, and all too suddenly he recalled that being sick leaves him no choice but to seek what is best for his situation.

Before he could even react though, Ivan sat down right beside him and with an arm around his shoulders, Ivan leaned in closer to place the mug onto Yao's lips. 'Drink up, it will make you feel better.' he mumbled sleepily.

Faced with such incredible gentleness from a man unexpected to do so, Yao was stun beyond words and so he obediently sip on the mug Ivan brought. The warm sip ease his nausea and makes his tummy feel warm and nice, he almost for that instant forgotten that his life is in perils. Nonetheless, when he came back to his senses, he is still grateful for that cup of ginger tea.

'Hmm..' Ivan sounded, still looking pretty sleepy. His half closed eyes that monitor Yao's actions finally turn away, he broke apart and place the mug back on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed and fall right back asleep. Leaving Yao wondering what have just happened.

'Uhh, what the fuck?' Yao whispered under his breath in bewilderment. He look at Ivan's squash cheeks from lying on his front, his messy bed hair, his reddened cheek, his light eyelashes reflecting the soft sunlight. He look like an entirely different person from the scheming one Yao have been facing.

Yao did not need to wonder what to do for long though because all of a sudden, clear clacking and hasty footstep is heard along the corridor and before long, the door was barged right open with a loud bang. Wang Yao could swear his heart was almost frighten out of his mouth, a looming hostile presence stood at the door without a word, scaring the hell out of him. This figure walked in and straight to the sleeping Ivan, whispering in his ear 'It's time for breakfast.'

Yao stare at the women's face then back at Ivan's face. Ivan's eyes immediately shot wide open in pure terror, he shouted 'NO NATALYA.' before trying to grab the blanket to hide underneath it.

'No, no no, brother, it's time for breakfast. Wake up, everybody is waiting.' the girl said, dressed in the full sleeve dark purple dress that reaches her knee, white waist apron, Mary Jane shoe and a ridiculously large white ribbon on top of her golden head. She look extremely cute in that outfit, but if looks can kill everyone within the same room would die a horrible death.

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST WITH YOU.' Ivan shouted, almost pathetically for an infamous mafia boss.

'Everyone is waiting.' She repeated herself. 'For you.'

'NO!'

'You leave me no choice Brother.' she continued, grabbing Ivan's exposed ankle, she managed to drag Ivan out from his blanket and proceeded to pull him out of the bed. Yao watches all these with bated breath and mixture of amusement and fear, a single women is able to drag such a big guy with one hand, how strong is she, he thought.

'You too.' she suddenly spoke, Yao look toward her in trepidation. 'Time for breakfast.'

Ivan was pulled out of the bed roughly and now he is sitting there rubbing his head grumbling. Another swift and sudden actions from her frightened Ivan comically, she kneeled down and put her face close to Ivan's face, as though she was going to kiss him on the lips only for Ivan to pull back alarmed.

Dismay is written all over the girl's face, and bewilderment is written all over Yao's. All broken apart when Ivan finally stood up and announce with a hint of annoyance: 'Let's wash up and eat breakfast.'

* * *

Walking behind them, Yao finally get a glimpse of the kind of place he have been withheld in. He was stuck in that same room ever since he's here. It's even larger than the mansion he own back in Hong Kong, then again, Ivan's property is located right smack in the middle of nowhere, how can it ever be compared to his. The biblical motifs reoccurring in each and every single painting he pass by made Yao seriously wonder if this Ivan is as religious as he let go.

Natalya stop all of a sudden again and turn back to Yao. Oh my god, this girl need to stop doing things so suddenly, he thought as he almost walk right into her. With one single swoop, she carried Yao much to his protest and shut both him and Ivan up with a 'Inside you contain my brother's baby, rest assured that it will be protected.'

'Ah.. About that Nat-' Ivan started but shut up again when Natalya look at him. 'I mean let's have breakfast.'

Yao don't dare to thread where even Ivan don't dare to, so he tried to be content staring up Natalya's chin. She have very pretty long blonde lashes that flutters whenever she blinks, she have pleasing features but they are perverted by hostility. He look back at the Ivan beside her, his cheek is still red from the smack he did to him earlier on. They haven't notice it? And it's been so long but it's still red, Yao thought. Weak.

'We're here.' Natalya voiced out as they reach the end of the steps to the first floor, before turning down to their right. It open to a huge room with furniture inspired by the Victorian era style, glittering crystal decorate the chandelier in the middle of the room, with a single dollop at the end of the chandelier threatening to drop onto the long dining table below. Leaning on the walls at the side are beautiful drawers that displayed rows after rows of delicately exquisite chinaware.

Seated in a row facing them are the three trembling trios and another good-natured women at the other end of the table, she greeted them with big smiles, waving her hands excitedly like a big golden retriever welcoming its owner home.

'Well, that take a while as usual.' the women laugh heartily. 'Now hurry! Else the food would get cold~'

Yao knitted his brow, he recognize her voice somewhere. Deducing from the fact that Ivan is Russia, and Natalya is Belarus, she must be Ukraine then. She look.. like this, Yao thought in disbelief.

Natalya let him down at Ukraine's side, but Ivan said 'Yao should sit beside me.' and he pretended not to notice the glare from Natalya.

Bread, crimson coloured soup and steak was served, but Yao only had stomach for the soup. The bowl of soup look intimating being that red, remind Yao of a bowl of blood, but its surprisingly good enough for him that he find himself wanting a second serving. It taste sour enough to be very appetizing for his weak appetite, and there's vegetables and chunk of meat that was softened from the boiling. He look around the table and notice that everyone skipped the soup and go straight for the steak, which he finds it weird since the soup tasted delicious.

Yao scooped up the meat and before he could put it in his mouth, Ivan grabbed his wrist. 'What are you doing!?' Yao demanded in irritation, can't he even let him even eat in peace now. To his dismay, Ivan turned to Ukraine and ask 'Did you cook this Borscht, Irina?'

'You could tell even without tasting it? You make your big sister really happy you know!' Irina replied cheerily.

'What is this meat?'

'Oh Ivan, don't be such a spoilsport and enjoy. I only did it that one time.'

'Then why did you suddenly cook?' Ivan narrow his eyes suspiciously at Irina, everyone else at the table stop their eating and look at her as well.

'Aw come on, I just wanted my dear nephew to grow a little better. Look at how much China managed to finish the soup.' Irina justify.

'Then what meat did you use for this soup?' Ivan demanded.

'Beef.' she replied, pouting and looking at her side.

Ivan let go of Yao's wrist before tucking back to his own food again without another word. Yao look at him puzzled, but tuck back into his soup as well. This.. family is really weird, Yao thought, knitting his brow.

Yao did have a second serving because it does taste that good, the soup warms him up and gave him his energy back. He could even say that it's his first proper meal since he fell sick. But something about the steak made him feel sick, so he pushes it away further from him.

'Why aren't you eating the steak?' Ivan ask casually, with food still in his mouth.

'It makes me sick.' Yao spat out.

'Hmm.. Okay.' Ivan replied, putting another piece of the medium rare meat into his mouth.

'I'm going back to the room.' Yao tried to excuse himself.

'You might want to stay around for a bit, we shall arrange for you to contact whoever you need to for the exchange to take place after the breakfast.'

Yao looked back at him and sat back at the table.

'Ahh, W-W-What is this!?' Eduard called out after spitting something out from his mouth onto the table, everyone's head turned to him.

It's a tiny piece of acrylic nail with all the jewels still attached on it. Eduard stare at it in horror and back at the plate of steak he is eating, he fumble the boiled vegetables and mash potato with his fork and knife.

'I..I'm full.' Eduard announced, smiling awkwardly. 'I shall excuse myself to the bathroom.'

Raivis and Toris notice the nail and silently put down their knife and fork as well. Wiping their mouth, Yao notice that they have spat whatever they ate onto the cloth and fold it nicely before leaving it on the table.

'That was a good meal. But it's really too filing.' Toris said.

'Yeah, Toris is right.' Raivis added.

Yao's eyes widened at the scene unfolding quietly before him. It doesn't take a genius to understand what have just happened, and it justify what Ivan did ask prior. He turn to his left to find Ivan's resigned look, and to his right to find Natalya's indifferent look. Ivan swallowed what's in his mouth and was done with the meal while Natalya continued to finish up the rest of the steak.

Yao felt like puking again, this time round for different reason. 'I .. I need the bathroom, I feel sick.' he said, holding his mouth. Ivan gestured Toris to bring Yao, while his eyes turn back to the ever smiling lady at the other end of the table. 'You said you use beef Irina! What is this? Where did you get this meat from?' Yao heard Ivan in the quiet bathroom.

'Well, I did use beef for the soup. And none of you actually touch it.' Irina defended herself, but Ivan was having none of her nonsense. 'What is this thing Eduard spit out then?' he question.

No answer.

Yao is glad. The nausea seems to lessen from Irina's reply.

'The steak?'

No answer again.

'What about the steak Irina?'

'The..'

'The what?'

'The women you brought back the other day.'

'I thought you promise not to do that anymore Irina? That is disgusting.' Ivan berated. 'What if Yao eats it? What is going to happen to my child.'

'It's been ages since you gave me any missions. So of course I was happy when you finally brought a couple back for interrogation. I mean either way, the man did reveal the information you wanted. Ivankov's assassination is indeed the doing of The Twenty, or at least one out of the Twenty. I mean that's what he said. Oh, and he did mention that my cooking is nice.' Irina explain, feeling a tad bit proud of her cooking again.

'That's cause you haven't told him that this steak is his girlfriend.' Natalya chimed in.

'It's his wife actually.'

Yao felt disgusted thinking back that they have all been eating human meat. Natalya and Irina even finished it, it sickens his stomach and he finally managed to puke out the soup he drank just now. Toris hastily grabbed his long hair up and patted his back to ease his pain. Yao wiped the saliva with the back of hands and asked 'Aren't you disgusted? You ate those steak too.'

Toris gave an awkward smile and chuckle: 'Well it's not that bad, you will get used to Katyusha's antics once you live here long enough.'

'I do not want to live here.'

'Oh..oh uh.. Actually China, Iv- I mean Russia have already make sure that Estonia have set up a proper arrangement for you to liaise with your people. So rest assure that you will be able to get home once we have our deal.'

'What makes you all so sure that every single one of you will be safe and sound after this whole event?' Yao said it like a casual thing.

'Oh.' Toris replied. 'We understand the kind of power you possess, but not to worry a thing Mr China, you will understand everything in due time.'

'What do you mean?' Yao knitted his brow, trying to find out more information from Toris. 'Aren't your boss afraid that he will be out of this project then? Doing this to me.'

Toris merely smiled.

'Is Yao-Yao done?' Ivan holler over the direction of the bathroom.

Toris turn towards the door and shouted back 'Mr China is almost done Boss, we will see you at the meeting room. Please make your way there first with Raivis. Eduard should be there already.' He turn back to Yao to clean him up before whispering: 'I need you to cooperate with me, I understand you are having trouble with this nausea, I will bring you medicine to ease them, just... Don't inform Russia about it.'

'But why?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Viva La Vida: Breaking The Dragon's Head C6**

 **Finally done with this Chapter, very draggy chapter and very not-so interesting chapter I would say.**

 **Thank you Lol for the review, I did not use the editor in the end OTL, but thank you for the suggestion too~ Appreciate your help and support.**

 **Thank you Josereyes too! Thank you very much for the review, and no Yao do not and will not have a wife because ... :D**

* * *

 _I am cold like December snow_  
 _I have carved out this soul made of stone_  
 _And I will drag you down and sell you out_

 _-Judas, Fozzy_

* * *

The simple door open up to a massive room full of computer screens on the wall to his left. Right smack in the middle is a massive and comfortable looking couch that face a coffee table and a projector aiming at the wall. The room is dimly lit from the computer light and closed curtains, it is also colder than the other rooms Wang Yao have ever been to.

He bit back a shudder as he held onto Toris whilst making his way here. Ivan turned his head from the computer screen to see the duo leaning onto each other, a pang of childish jealousy shot through him. One that Toris have learned to notice over the course of his time with Ivan, and knows better than to continue to aggravate it. The scars at his back still tingle with pain at the thought of it.

Toris let go of Yao's arms immediately, creating a space between them as naturally as possible. He smiled politely at Yao and gesture into the room, whispering 'Please.' Yao knitted his brow at the nuance change of attitude in Toris's behaviour, but decided to walk into the room himself.

'Please take a seat!' Ivan announced cheerily, 'Eduard here will set up some connection for you to contact the necessary parties on your side for our deal to take place. Would you prefer the old fashion way of calling or do you prefer to send an email over to Mr Macau? Though... I think I would personally prefer that you chose the email method cause I still believe that emailing might take a longer period of time. You do know how much I enjoyed your presence here with me don't you?'

Yao eyed the dim silhouette of Ivan, trying to figure out his intention from his tone. He look at the expressionless Toris sitting a few seat away from him and back at Ivan again before saying 'Do I look like I enjoy staying in this shit hole? With a bunch of crazy maniac? The phone please, thank you.'

Toris flinch slightly at Yao's words, and underneath the feeble lights, a few nervous blink was made to digest the horror setting in the pits of his stomach. 'That's not a nice thing to say about my family Yao, my elder sister was just playful, and Raivis and Toris have always been taking good care of you. They are all very nice people if you get to know them better.'

'Tell me about it.' Yao snorted in derision.

'Sir, it's done. I have connected the line to the phones in this room, but I have set a limit of an hour before it will be cut off so that the other party cannot trace us to here. And since we have tapped into the state's line, we have to be extra careful not to bring them any trouble.' Eduard stated.

'Good job.' Ivan replied, before turning back to Yao and continue 'You will tell your men to come to our convenience at our stated time and place, you can set the date yourself that is. And remember the standard rules, no guns no men and no funny business okay? We are partners, we worked together and we still do, so trust me that I will never ever want to do anything that will hurt you. Of course, there are still hope in my heart that one day you will be willing to join hands with me, I can be the only one you need in your project.'

'Even after everything you have done to me, you dare to say words like this?' Yao snarls.

'But you're at fault too.'

'MY FAULT?' Yao shouted back agitatedly, he stood up from the chair and stumbled a little from all too familiar pain from his hip. One hand grip hard at his sides, another held onto the couch for support, Yao's face twisted in agony and humiliation.

'Are you okay?' Ivan asked in concern.

'Give me the phone!' Yao shouted back.

Ivan gestured Toris to Eduard to take the necessary actions and Toris acted promptly to it. He took the phone from Eduard and head off towards Yao, helping him down on the couch slowly. Ivan stare at Yao's action and suddenly, everything about the Dragon head clicked in his mind; the very first time he saw Yao, he thought that the great mastermind was a crippled one, relying heavily on the use of wheelchair and being pushed around by Macau. Then his perception is changed once again when he caught Yao standing up and walking around all by himself without aid during one of the meeting in Macau's absence and figured that perhaps he have some kink of sitting in a wheelchair or perhaps he is just plain lazy. Everything is crystal clear now, Yao have... hurt his hip, one that doesn't heal.

Ivan tilt his head so slightly at his observation and smile. He knows he was right when he said they are the same.

'I want to be alone.' Yao announce after settling down, he look around the room at the people, eyeing them all to make sure his words get to them. His eyes borders on the same insanity that haunt it since the first time Ivan saw him, it's the kind that Ivan loves and it drives him crazy how addicting they were.

Toris look from Yao to Ivan and then to Eduard, before signaling to Eduard that they should leave. 'Uh Sir, if there's anything you need help with you can always call us, we will just be in the next room.' Eduard muttered, but it was loud and clear in the quiet room. He join Toris and left the room, leaving Yao and Ivan still looking at each other.

'It seems like I did not make myself clear enough. What are you afraid of? Me escaping this godforsaken place? Don't worry Russia, I am not that dumb.' Yao stated.

'Oh.' Ivan replied, a little out of place, as though he was suddenly pluck out of his own little dream land. 'Come on, there's nothing we should hide from each other.' he continued, walking over to the couch to take a seat directly opposite of Yao. 'We have.' he said, 'Nothing.' he pauses. 'To hide from each other.'

Yao glare at him hard. But Ivan knows he have no other choice but to make the call in his presence. It was not long before Yao start pressing in the numbers and waited for it to get through. Ivan slide a piece of paper containing coordinates and a word '10PM' on it.

The phone seems to take quite a while to get through and then Yao start speaking in a monotonous voice in mandarin, reciting something and waited for a response. He started instructing something that involves a little more emotion, eyes glancing at the piece of paper on the table. Then the next information from the other side of the phone seems to anger him, so much so that his eyes widened in rage, his pretty pair of petal lips upturn into an ugly mess, he stare back at Ivan and hung up immediately after that.

'Tomorrow. At your stated timing and place.'

'That's great.'

Silence ensue in the room once again, with the howling wind from the outside the only thing that filled the space between them. It's always snowing outside of this creepy and gloomy mansion.

It's some time before Yao finally said: 'I've heard. Do not expect gratitude from me, I am fully capable of handling it myself.'

'Oh Yao, that's not a very nice thing to say to somebody who saved your life. Besides, I've just showed you who the ghosts are. I want Project Opus to succeed just as much as you do, and at the end of the day, I am the only one by your side. The others? Every single one of those beast would love nothing more than to see you fall, and they will do everything in their power to pull you down, and they will clamber all over your corpse eating anything that is left of you. Only I can help you, and only I will help you.' Ivan recite earnestly.

Yao breath out heavily, teeth grinding each other down. 'What do you want?'

Ivan's thumb traced his lower lips, while his eyes lapped on greedily on the visage in front of him. 'There is only thing I want, and that's what I've been offering all along: We could be together and rule the world. And isn't it a good thing that something inside that belly of-'

'SHUT!' Yao interrupted. 'up.'

Ivan did, and look back at Yao with an innocent smile.

'I'm going back to the room.' he announced agitatedly, standing up with difficulty but otherwise managed to make his way out of the dim room.

Ivan did not stop him, but merely see him out with his eyes. He reaches out to the phone beside him and called for Eduard in.

'S-Sir.' Eduard bowed slightly, pushing up his spectacles up his nose bridge.

'Did Toris follow Yao back?' Ivan asked.

'Yes Sir. He did.'

'Then what have you found, Eduard?'

'M-Mr China have called in a system that I manage to trace it to Indonesia, but then afterwards it was disrupted into various route that goes around the world. I cannot trace the where the destination is. I am sorry.' Eduard explains.

'The recordings of the conversation?'

'Seemingly deleted from the record, I do remember to record it, so there must be something that Mr China did when he called to Indonesia that allows it to get into the phone and erase that specific record. I'm sorry Sir.'

'I have underestimated him.' Ivan smirked, still in a slight disbelief that after everything he have done, Yao still managed get back to his feet fast. 'That's okay. You can go now.'

Eduard's head shot up in surprise and he gave a quick bow again before rushing out of the room, leaving his boss in the dim room. Ivan laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, the thought of Yao departing tomorrow fills his head.

 _'If you want, you can always let him stay.'_

 _'He can't! He will ruin everything if he does.'_

 _'But he is everything we want.'_

 _'Ivan enjoys his company.'_

 _'It's everything Ivan wanted.'_

'He is everything we want? He is everything I want.' Ivan muttered, but the voices still goes on and on and on, just like a council that debate, understand, and then suggest. They showed Ivan things that they know Ivan wants to do to Yao,

'Enough!' Ivan finally said, having an idea what he want as thanks from Yao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Viva La Vida: Breaking the Dragon's Head C7**

 **I think I can at least end this soon.**

 **The bad thing about writing stories after such a long time is that you sometimes forget what details you wrote. If there's inconsistency, I apologise.**

* * *

If you don't learn to control your thoughts, you'll never learn how to control your behaviour -Joyce Meyer

* * *

The silent freezing room send chills up the East Asian man's spine. The cold glides through every inch of his skin, raising goose bumps that he can no longer feel, but his insides are scorching, for hatred burns in his heart, hatred that never cease to stop burning ever since that day he decided that he wants to live. Now this hatred extended to this Russian man which coincidentally is his business partner too. His nose flare and smoke of heavy breath fogged his view of the tiles on the floor, the memories mercilessly replayed that night with Ivan, Yao was blindfolded, but he could feel that man's hand touching him, slithering up his body and wrapping his long, cold fingers around his neck and choking him, he could feel every single thing that was done to him. The humiliation when fingers pushes into him, when other things get pushed into him if he refuses to make a sound. And how he kept shooting himself into him and that gooey, slimy after feeling as he laid on the bed in sweat and blood.

He hated it, he hated it so much that the murderous urge that was kept deep inside that pandora's box came surging out and invaded his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" a voice called out.

Wang Yao's train of thought was broken as he look up towards the door. It's the doctor. The very same one that was there when he broke the news of the baby to him and Ivan. A scrawny looking old man with full black hair and a gold rimmed spectacle lying on his tall nose bridge.

"Mr Braginsky told me to have the baby taken out by tonight." The doctor walk towards Yao, scribbling words onto the file. "Take 3 of these pills first, I'll be here with equipment here later to suck the things out from your body. There's no nurse here right now so you'll have to pour the water yourself." He continued, pulling out a packet of blue pills and passing it to Yao. He then walk out as emotionlessly as he came in.

"Another taint. Another removal." Yao muttered angrily as he pop three of the pills and quickly grab the jug by the bedside and gulp it down.

There he waited. And strategizing. The project have been going on for slightly more than a few years, the rise and fall of a few key members in the council did not affect the project at all, so what is Mr Russia? There will be more Mr Russia to come.

The sleepiness sets in and Yao did not resist, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes to the dark. When he wakes up, this would be over, and his heart can set easy for that little bit.

He had a dream that night, the dream brought him to the days before he was Dragon's head. When he was just a boy on the street, and the only problem he have to thought of then was where to get his next meal. And little did he know that it will be the only good memories he will ever have in his whole life.

The next time he opens his eyes, it was pitch dark. The curtains are drawn, leaving only a tiny gap where the moonlight shines in, his face is freezing but his body is surprisingly warm and comfortable under the soft duvet. The breathing and light snoring coming from his side tells him why. Ivan is snuggled right beside him, asleep.

Despite his disgust, Yao felt it was easier to not wake Ivan up. He felt drained of energy, most probably due to the operation and dealing with Ivan takes too much energy, Yao then turn to his side, with his back facing Ivan.

Ivan's arm grab hold of Yao's waist and pulled him back, closer to him as he snuggled into the back of the Asian man. Ivan felt him stiffened, and then slowly relaxed, Ivan smiled. At least, he thought, he got what he wanted.

In the mind of the other man however, Wang Yao imagined himself to be the untainted self in his dream, hugged by a woman he loves, in a happy little home that they have purchased after years of hard work. And he can feel comfort in the knowledge that their kids would be in another room sleeping for school the next day. His lifelong dream of the unsullied normalcy of a happy family.

He can only pretend for now.

* * *

Toris sat down on the sofa in one of the many living rooms in this big mansion. The cup of coffee he was holding for warmth have turned cold, but he didn't realise it, for his thoughts are lost somewhere else. He did not even notice the clacking of shoes against the marble floor that was coming towards him.

A steaming hot cup of cocoa was placed in front of the table at him. That noise and the sudden intrusion of vision snapped him out, he let out a sound in his shock. It's Natalya, still in her golden hair and maid like costume. It looks a little ridiculous but Toris have to admit that he really likes it.

"N-Nat Natalya, why are you here?" he stuttered quite unglamorously. Toris mind went blank every time he sees her.

"This place is not reserved for you. Is there any reason why I can't be here?" Natalya asked coldly, piercing blue eyes staring at Toris.

"N-No." Toris replied, looking down, averting her gaze in embarrassment.

Awkward silence sets into the atmosphere. Toris rarely have the chance to be alone with Natalya and the few times he did, it did not go well. Desperate to strike up a conversation, he tried to ask her about their new prisoner.

"Do you really think that… Mr China do have a kid with…" Toris mumbled, feeling a little ridiculous when he actually did say it out.

"Are you an idiot?" Natalya said, kind of mockingly. "If a dick and asshole can have a child, why would there be a need for a vagina and a womb."

"You are right." Toris replied, still fiddling with the cup in his hands. The crass way of talking did not deter Toris away, in fact, he is silently glad, for that's one the most defining feature of Natalya. She will blow you away whether its your first sight of her or the first time she talks. And he loves her the way she is, but he knows he did her too much wrong for her to ever love him back.

"If you have time to think of all these stupid questions, isn't it better to see if Eduard needed any help for tomorrow's preparation." Natalya berated, before she stood up, and with a swish of her layered skirt, she was clacking her way out of the living room.

Toris' eyes trailed after her back, and he let out a sigh. He turned his eyes back to the front of the table, and a cup, still letting out steam from the warmth is in front of him. The man's first thought was wonder, wondering why she would make a cup of cocoa and not drink it. His eyes widened and he look back to the direction where she left, and back at the cup on the table again.

"T-This is for me?" he said in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Viva La Vida: Breaking the Dragon's Head C8**

 **Maybe one day when they finally learn to love and forgive can they finally be at peace.**

 **Thank you Ilich! I can't believe you actually read this story as well, Toris and Natalya is one of my ship. But far too many people soften Natalya up that sometimes it doesn't feel like her at all. I tried to incorporate her viciousness into this Natalya I am writing, so that she can learn to love Toris in her own way. By breaking his fingers hahaha.**

* * *

There's a ghost in the machine. One day I will see you again in a quiet train station. We will hold our hands together, and we will go home together.

* * *

Wang Yao opens his eyes to find a pair of innocent looking eyes staring at him intently. It gave him a shock, and he pushes himself up, eyebrows knitting. "W-What do you want?" Yao asked the man in front of him. There's something wrong with him, Yao thought.

The face broke out into a bright smile as his curiosity turns into something known. His eyes is too happy and filled with too much happiness that Wang Yao wondered if they ever contain any malice. Something doesn't make any sense; Yao narrow his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Yao ask out loud sarcastically. "Did you finally go crazy?"

"You came back!" the man cried out excitedly. He was sitting down cross-legged, hugging a pillow and hiding half his face into it. "I'm so happy you came back."

His response sends more questions than answers into Yao's head.

"What are you talking about?" Yao ask cautiously, as he slowly edge away from Ivan. He glance at the curtain, soft lights from the break of dawn fills the room in light red, but despite the ominous colour illuminating the face of this crazy bastard in front of him; for the first time since he was imprisoned here, he felt no malice, no plot and no scheme from Ivan Braginsky.

Still, he thought, he cannot let his guard down. Since, Ivan Braginsky is technically infamous for being the really crazy one.

"You said you will come back for me remember?" Ivan asked eagerly. "You said that you will run away with Lingling tonight and you will bring me with you." He smiled, with the innocence of a child.

A hammer struck down hard on Yao's heart as his face turns into a distorted sort of horror, flashes of coherent memories plays in his mind like an old black and white film and suddenly everything makes sense. Despite all his attempts to destroy every single shred of evidences from his past, his mind seems to have forgotten about that one promise he made in that god forsaken place. He have forgotten about this child in front of him.

Suddenly, fear torture that face of Ivan. He turn his attention to the door and cow closer to Yao, he hushed and said: "I think father is coming."

"What's your name, little child." Yao tried saying, but it came out all shaky.

A pair of frightened eyes look up to him, and it make the big man look smaller. Wang Yao remember with bated breath, he have seen Ivan when he was younger, way younger, all battered and bruised in beautiful clothing. Scared and hungry for any form of physical contact.

"Call me Vanya."

"Vanya." Yao repeated.

The man brightens up and edge his face closer to him. Vanya snuggled his head into Yao's neck, much to his chagrin. Wang Yao's heart sank, torn apart between guilt and the thoughts of destroying any traces of evidence in the past. He took a glance at the man who called himself Vanya.

That's why the surname "Braginsky" sounds so familiar, he thought bitterly.

"What is your name?" Vanya asked in return.

Wang Yao look at him. After a long time, he said: "Yao."

"Yao." He repeat after him. "Yao-Yao." He repeated it again in his delight. "You are my first friend I met outside my room."

Wang Yao suddenly recalls that he did not asked too much questions to the Vanya he met in the past. Now, he is curious.

"You stay in this place all your life?"

"No.." Vanya answered. "I always live in my room. But one day, father said that he is going to bring me to a party where everyone can love me just like how he did. Even though I don't like the way his friends love me, but I am glad he brought me here, because I met you."

Wang Yao was pissed off. How could anyone call that place a party, it was a fucking auction house filled with the most disgusting debaucheries.

Vanya peered over at Yao's face, and his fingers stroke the creases between Yao's eyebrow. "Don't be sad, I'll be here for some time. Father said that he is going to lend me to Mr Marchand."

Unlike Ivan, Vanya was and still is a sweet child. But Yao don't want to know anything anymore. The past needs to be gone.

"Did your father bring you here too?"

"No."

"Who brought you here?"

"An evil person."

"Why?"

"Because they want to do disgusting things to me."

Vanya look visibly upset. "Why would they do that?"

Yao turned back to look at him and replied: "Because they enjoy doing disgusting things to me." He took heavy breaths still looking at Vanya, "And they are doing disgusting things to you."

Vanya's face change to one of confusion.

"I'm going to sleep Vanya, go back." Yao answered and he lie back down and covered himself underneath the sheets.

"Please stay with me for a while more." Vanya cried, shaking the figure hidden under the blankets. "When I do to sleep, I sleep for a long time. I don't know how long I can stay awake for. I'll show you my room, I have made a piece of drawing of you and me, and I have hidden them underneath all the weird documents I don't know how to read."

Yao's eyes shot wide open again. "Show me your room then."

* * *

Ivan's room is huge and solemn but very untidy, huge bed at one end with dishevelled sheets, and study corner at the other end with grand looking table and shelves filled with thick big books and filled with mountains and mountains of paper and files. Vanya ran to one end of the bookshelves and from behind it pulled out a few pieces of paper before running back to Yao.

"Look!" he showed it to Yao proudly. "They are all pictures of sunflowers and little birds."

Wang Yao let out a little smile and replied: "They are beautiful."

The compliment seem to fill Vanya with so much joy he grab and hug Yao and turn around and round. "P-Put me down!" Yao stuttered out in shock.

Vanya did immediately.

Yao then look around the room and went towards the messy study table. "Look at this, I know how to open this." Vanya said cheerily, as he squat down beside a safe deposit box. He giggled as Yao took no notice of him. "I'll show you." Vanya boasted, trying to impress Yao.

He fiddled with the knob while Yao picks up a phone.

"Vanya, how do you open this?"

"9019"

Yao unlocked the phone and browse through it. The photo album are full of explicit images of death, but beautiful pictures landscape and birds dotted here and there contrasting against the violence of the others.

"Look look look!" Vanya suddenly burst out excitedly, holding out a tiny suede bag in front of Yao's face. He peered into the phone Yao is holding and he became even more excited. "Look at this bird, this is so amazing right?" he pointed at a particular photo as though the other more gruesome photos didn't exist in his eyes at all. Vanya seems to only have eyes for things he wants to see.

"That's very pretty." Yao answered nicely, but he is already very irritated by Vanya's childish antics.

"Look at this too, open it open it." Vanya urged again.

Yao quickly tried to change the topic by asking what he wanted to show him.

"Oh. This!" Vanya exclaims, bringing out the suede bag to him again. "There's a key to lots and lots of treasure."

Yao took it from him and brings out a tiny key attached with a plastic tag with the word "9019". It's a safe deposit box, Yao thought. He turn towards Ivan and smiled sweetly and said: "Can I have this?"

Vanya hesitated, looking at the key and to Yao and back to the key again.

"I'll be leaving here soon. But with this key, I can come back and find you again, and together we can see your treasures together. I have the key, but only little Vanya here knows where it is. This way, both of us can never leave each other again, do you agree?" Yao explains, twisting his words in a way that he knows little Vanya wants to hear.

"You will?"

"I came back to you now, didn't I?" Yao smile again, he stroke the side of Vanya's head gently. Wang Yao look almost like an angel to him now, as the soft light of the rising sun lit up their faces, it makes Yao's eyes look like a golden pool ready to suck Vanya in; they melted the insides of the Vanya and makes him feel that nothing else matters as long as they can see each other. It makes Vanya believe every single word the liar told him.

He nodded his head vigorously.

Vanya picks up Yao hand by the fingers and stroke his skin against his thumb, sleepy looking eyes have hint of sadness and happiness. "Can you hug me and stroke my head while I am sleeping like you used to? I'm scared father will come and get me again."

"Sure."

Vanya pulled Yao to the massive cold bed by his fingers and snuggled underneath the blankets with him. He laid his head on Yao's chest and closed his eyes.

Soft snores echoes against the four walls. Yao dangle the suede bag in front of his face, a small smirk tugs on his face. Who knows, who knows indeed, he thought laughingly. A man his age have no need for regrets nor guilt, there's only his goal and there's only his revenge and nobody can stand between him and them, not even crazy men in his embrace.

Wang Yao took the key out and swallowed it down his throat, key and tag and all.


End file.
